When Two Worlds Collide
by ZoeJackson9
Summary: A certain child of Poseidon didn't really have a real family. When he was at the age of 5 his mother died. His stepfather keeps on abusing him which made him to the point that he decided to run away. His real father Poseidon don't want him around because he might be the reason to start another Civil War. What will happen to Percy's life? I don't know I'm still writing the story!
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone so new story again! :D

No Percabeth in this fic because there are like Hundreds of Percabeth fic in this site. (sad but true)

A certain boy with a jet black hair and sea green eyes ran through the woods being chased by a vampiric creature.

The young boy keeps on running for his dear life. He keeps on muttering to himself "vampire's not real bu they're chasing me" unknown to him a certain creator of the universe watching him with amusement.

Tired and hungry the young boy stops himself from running took out his small knife and pointed it aimlessly at the vampire. The vampire chuckled at him and said

"Do you think you could kill me like that boy?" The vampire hissed

"I don't care. Leave me alone. What are you exactly?" The boy cried

"Why I'm Mormo my boy. I'm a vampiric creature who bit children like you. Now be a good boy and let me bit you"

The vampiric creature started to move it's way to the young demigod , panicked as he is already , he throw the knife aim at the heart of the creature.

When the creature erupted he landed his butt on the ground. He cocked his head around and saw a figure approaching him.

"Please no more monsters. Go away. Please" He begged

"I'm no monster child." The hooded figure said while holding his shoulders

"W-who are you sir?" He stuttered

"I'm Chaos. What's your name child?" Even though his face was not shown the young demigod could feel that the man is smiling

"I'm Perseus. But I prefer Percy" Percy said still nervous. He don't know why , but he can feel the power of the hooded man beside him.

"Do you want to come with me Perseus?" Chaos said hopefully "I can raise you"

"You won't hurt me right?" Percy asked warily

"Of course not." Chaos said calmly "Let's go" Chaos snapped his fingers and a black hole appeared in front of them. Chaos lend his hand at Percy who narrowed his eyes at Chaos but nodded. Unknown to Percy another hooded figure listen to their conversation , but Chaos could feel his presence that's why he wanted to talk to it later.

**A/N: Again I remind you , no Percabeth. Just Zoe and Percy okay? :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone :)

When Chaos and Percy arrived at the void. Percy become dizzy at the moment he let go of Chaos's hands and gaped at the sight above him. He stared at it wide eyes that ready to popped out of it's sockets. Above him he can see two moons.

"Oh gosh. Are those moons?" He gaped

Chaos chuckled "Yes child. We are in my realm. Welcome to the void"

"Wait up sir or whatever may I call you. But who are you? Why am I here again? What exactly am I?" Percy bombered Chaos with different questions that he held his hand to stop him.

"Perseus , you must eat first. Have you seen yourself recently? Your almost the size of a stick." Chaos said kindly.

"Oh right. So where will I eat?" Percy asked

"Wait here , I'll call my daughter." Chaos closed his eyes and sent a message at her daughter via telepathy

"Dad! Eh? Who's this youngling?" Nyx asked his father and saw Percy hiding behind him.

"He's the one I'm telling you. The son of Poseidon" Chaos explained calmly and saw a confusion in Percy's eyes.

"Poseidon? Like God of the Sea?" Percy asked dumbfounded

"Hey kiddo come with me. Let's eat inside" Nyx interrupted Percy's bombarding questions at his dad.

"Bring him inside let him eat whatever he wants. I'll be back in a minute" Chaos opened a vortex and walk in.

Percy turn around and saw Nyx smiling at him

"You won't bring me to a monsters right?" Percy asked nervously

"Yes yes. Let's go. What do you want to eat?" Nyx snapped her fingers and they appeared inside the kitchen.

"I want that chicken please Lady" Percy pointed at the chicken at he middle of the table

"Call me sis. I got a good feeling that my Dad will adopt you" Nyx beamed at him.

Percy was about to ask something when Nyx shoved the chicken in his mouth. "You eat first. Your like a stick"

Chaos returned to the woods where he found Percy and saw a 8 year old girl holding a stick and playing at the fire.

Hestia feeling a powerful presence behind her cocked her head and saw Chaos grinning at her.

"Lord Chaos" Hestia bowed "What brings you here?"

"No need to bow Lady Hestia , your not arrogant like the other Olympians" Chaos responded "I believe you have listened to my conversation with young Perseus are you not?"

"Yes lord. I was searching for him for a week now. When I had a presence of him near this woods I immediately went here but you have him already" Hestia explained

"What are you going to do to him if supposedly you were the one to catch him?" Chaos asked

"I-well , I was suppose to asked Hades , Athena or Hera to adopt him"

"You know very well that Hera is not fond of demigods even if it's not Zeus's kids. And you know Hades is not that good with kids either what more he's a son of Poseidon. Athena also , Perseus is a son of her arch enemy you can't possiblty think that Athena can take care of him. She might blast him to pieces. I can take care of him. But swear to my name that you will not tell the Olympians that I am taking care a certain son of Poseidon unless it's the right time. I'm going to train him and if you want you can be his patron. Once the kid know his past his family. I believe he will be angry , resentful to Poseidon but swear first and I will bring you to the void" Chaos said seriously

"I Lady Hestia swear to you Lord Chaos not to tell the Olympians about Perseus" Hestia said.

"Thank you Lady Hestia. Now let's go" Chaos held Hestia's arm and open a vortex.

"Thank you Lady Ny- I mean sis for the food" Percy beamed

"Welcome. Told you it's sis not Lady , I'm not a grandma to be called Lady you know" Nyx said dryly and both of them laughed

They'd stop laughing when Percy notice two figure approaching them his face brightened when he saw Chaos but then frowned when he saw a 8 year old girl towing behind Chaos.

"Hello Perseus. Does the food taste good?" Chaos asked smiling at him

"Yes sir. It's delicious" Percy beamed

"Call me father" Chaos offered

Percy stared a him shock

"F-father? For real? I thought Poseidon's my dad?" Percy asked half confused half shock

"Let Lady Hestia tell you your story Perseus" Chaos gestured Hestia to start telling him his past

"Hi Perseus I'm Lady Hestia Goddess of the Hearth and Home" Hestia introduced herself

"Er , hello. I'm Perseus but I prefer Percy" Percy smiled knowing that Hestia's kind and he's feeling the warm presence of her.

"Okay Percy I'll explain to you your childhood" Hestia said kindly and Percy nodded

"So your a son of Poseidon God of the Sea and Sally Jackson. But when your 5 years old your mother died due to your father's stupidity. You see when your still a baby Poseidon thought that you will be threat to all the Gods thinking that you might cause the Civil War so he's trying to dispose you. Your mother protected you with all her heart when Poseidon was about to blast you with his trident. Your mom intercept-" Hestia stopped telling the story when she saw Percy's body glowing green and his eyes turn seriously deathly

Nyx and Hestia was staring at Percy bewildered. Percy was now floating in the air. Chaos snapped his finger and let Percy dropped to his arms.

"He-he's powerful dad" Nyx gaped still shock that Percy floated in the air even if they are in the void

"I know , that's why we must protect him" Chaos said eyeing Percy.

After a few minutes Percy awoke feeling tired and dizzy

"Ugh. What happen?" Percy asked everyone who was staring at him intently

"You got mad and you float" Nyx said jokingly

"I got mad and I float?" Percy repeated until he realized what he'd done.

"Oh no. I'm so sorry" Percy said while bowing his head

"It's fine Perseus. But please don't do it again. You might give Lady Hestia and your sister a heart attack" Chaos chuckled but stop himself when he saw the two girl glaring at him. Chaos cleared his throat and gestured Hestia to continue the story

"As I was saying when your mom took the blast of Poseidon for you she covered you with her body , seeing what Poseidon had done he cried seeing that he killed his loved one. But he tried to blamed you saying that you were the reason why her wife died. After that Poseidon was about to blast you to death but he looked at you intently and he had seen the resemblance you made to your mother. Poseidon left you at door at the apartment in Manhattan were you live at your uncle but you know of him as your stepfather. By then I keep on watching you but after a week you left your house I tried to find you but to no avail I can't your uncle's scent might have covered me from finding you" Hestia sighed and then shook her head dissapointed at Poseidon's behavior

"You mean? My mom died because Poseidon killed her? But uncle said she had a heart attack!" Percy exclaimed

"I'm sorry Percy" Hestia eyed Percy hopelessly

"So why am I here?" Percy changed the topic avoiding how her mother died

"Your here for your training. You will he a hero Perseus" Chaos said

"Training? For what? To kill Poseidon?" Percy snapped angrily

"No son. Your here to defend everyone. Everyone who's living on earth , everyone who depend on you" Chaos explained calmly

"How can I defend them father if I can't control my power" Percy said defensively

"That's why your here. Me and your sister are going to train you as for Lady Hestia she will be your patron" Chaos smiled "I hope your anger to a certain Olympian will not will not cause destruction to the future"

"You will be my patron?" Percy asked

Hestia nodded "Of course Percy , I've been protecting you. But Poseidon can sense my interaction with you that's why my actions are only limited. That's why I'll give you my blessing so you can protect yourself

Hestia placed her hand on Percy's head and say chanting words that made Percy's body glowed in red. Percy can feel the warmth entering his body he can see the glow of his body.

Chaos beamed "I guess I'll adopt you now" When Chaos adopted Perseus his eyes instantly turned pitch black with no traces of sea green on it and his body glowed black and red combination of Chaos and Hestia's blessings.

Nyx beamed "Ha. Your officially my brother"

Percy chuckled "Thanks father and thank you Lady Hestia. I'll defend the Earth as you wish" Percy bowed to his patron

"I must go , Zeus might notice that I'm not in Olympus. Farewell Percy I know you'll make me proud someday" Hestia said when a vortex opened and she stepped forward leaving Percy , Nyx and Chaos.

At the forest at Yellowstone :

"Milady I found this half blood wandering in the woods" A certain huntress with a volcanic eyes with silky black hair said.

"Bring her inside my tent you come along too Zoe" Artemis said

"Yes M'lady"

Inside Artemis's tent

"What's your name demigod?" Artemis asked kindly

"Me-melissa." Melissa said trembling

"Don't be scared young one. Do you want to join the hunt? I'd be happy if you want to join us" Artemis said

"Yes Milady. Being in this hunt means we can kill boys right?" Melissa asked hopefully

"Ah yes and no Melissa. You see we only disrespect men but we don't kill them until they did something horrible to us" Artemis said , she was taken aback when this demigod wanted to kill boys.

"What made thee despise men Melissa?" Zoe asked intently

"That boy I found near our house tried to rape me. Good thing I was a daughter of Ares and I kick him in the shin" Melissa said proudly earning a chuckle from Zoe and Artemis

"Alright Melissa. You can join the hunt. You can introduce yourself to your sisters outside. We have a lot of daughter of Ares here" Artemis beamed after she gave the immortality to Melissa

"Thank you M'lady" Melissa bowed and walked out of the tent

After Melissa walk out Zoe and Artemis was left behind while Zoe scowled

"What's wrong Zoe?" Artemis asked curiously

"Men are insufferable. They're impossible. They always think that they always had the power. Argh" Zoe said furiously

Artemis chuckled " Do not worry my huntress , I'll turn every boys into jackalope when they insult you"

Zoe grinned "Thank you M'lady. I'll go for a moment and I'll introduce Melissa to my sisters"


	3. Chapter 3

After 2 years of training in the void Percy had passed all the training that Chaos and Nyx gave to him. Nyx was impressed by Percy's ability to defeat her as well as Chaos.

Chaos spent everyday training Percy using his godly powers and how to control it when he's angry. Chaos had notice that whenever Percy's angry all his powers were unleash causing a lot of destruction. As for example when Nyx had put chili on Percy's pants and he's butt starts to itch when Percy noticed that Nyx was laughing her heart out he already knew that Nyx had planned to put chili in his pants. In consideration of Nyx's violence towards her own brother Percy played with water and turn it into large hurricanes where Nyx was placed on top of it being spinned by the hurricane.

A worker of Chaos came rushing towards the castle with the look of fear and panicked. Saying that the siblings of him were trying to kill each other. As a result of their childishness both of them were grounded and cannot use their power until both of them said sorry to each other.

After a day Perseus and Nyx bumped into each other , awkward silence fell to both of them until the two of them sigh and said "Sorry" at the same time. The siblings happily walked through their way at their dad's palace , every worker of Chaos had a look of amusement in their faces knowing that the two of them are truly siblings.

Today was Perseus last day at the void. His father Chaos said that he must stay at the mortal world where he will be staying at Camp Half Blood at the cabin of Hermes. As of now Perseus had a lot of knowledge about the Olympians and he knows who he should respect. Shortlist of Olympians had Percy's respect such as Hestia , Athena and Artemis. She respect Hestia not only because she's he's patron it's because even if they are not related except for the fact that Hestia is Percy's auntie , he respect Hestia because even if she's not allowed to protect him she still did it and she made him her own patron. For Athena he respected her because she's smart and she represented the battle strategies. For Artemis he respected her because she cares for all the girls , mortal or demigods. She would give them immortality to defend other demigods who were chased by ferocious monsters although he's scared that she turned mens into jackalopes.

Perseus was dissapointed that his father Chaos didn't allow him to take revenge from his former father Poseidon. Chaos said that he will have his revenge when the right time has come. As for now , he will say that he is unclaimed. Perseus would be waiting for the day where he wants to put an end to Poseidon's violent act on how he had killed his mother. He would torture him until he says his sorry for him and go to Elysium and say sorry to his mother. He know it won't be easy because he's entering Hades's realm. He had to face Hades before he can pass through.

Chaos will now give his domains for his new adopted son.

"Perseus , I assume that your stuffs are ready?" Chaos asked happily

Percy beamed "Yes father , so I'll go now? Sis , I'll miss you"

"Wait , your not going anywhere without a domain you know" Chaos chuckled at Percy's bewildered face

"Do-domain?" Percy stuttered

On cue the three Fates appear in front of Percy making him jump inches away from the Fates

"All hail Perseus Jackson Primordial God of Sea , Darkness and Hunting" The Fates dissapeared quickly as possible

"Darkness? Isn't that Erebus's domain? Why would you give me that?" Percy asked totally shocked

"Can't I share my domain to my favorite brother in law?" Percy gasped when he saw a figure approaching them.

"Hi love" Nyx waved her hand at the approaching figure

"Hello. Why Perseus still shock?" Everyone chuckled except for Percy who's still gaping at Erebus

"Your real.. I mean your here" Percy said still shock

"Why yes I'm real and I'm here" Erebus chuckled some more

"How?" Percy stared at Erebus like it's his lifeline

"Well , your gonna need it don't you think? Besides you can shadow travel too. That's cool man. I tried it once to hide but since Nyx here is also Primordial of the Night I can't hide well" Erebus huffed while Percy and Nyx laugh.

"Well of you go son. Remember when the right time comes you'll get your revenge" Chaos and Erebus waved while Nyx crash Percy with bone cracking hug

"Be nice out there and one day bring a girl here okay?" Nyx winked at him before he developed his body through the vortex

Zoe and the Hunters were practicing archery not until Artemis called for them

"Hunters fall in" Zoe yelled causing the Hunters to oblige at her.

"M'lady , what is it?

"Girls , I'm sorry but I have to bring you to Camp Half Blood" Artemis spat

"And why is that M'lady? That camp is stupid surrounded by worthless demigods and boys" Phoebe said angrily

"You have to go there. You dare defy me Phoebe? If you must know your father is my big headed brother right?" Artemis sighed "Okay sorry , you have to go to Camp. Father's master bolt has been stolen and he's accusing his brother Uncle Poseidon , now the two of them are demanding war , Olympians are choosing sides. Ares , Athena , Hephaestus and me sided Father while the others sided Poseidon. Father demands that the war must begin but Athena appealed that they start the war before the winter solstice. Zeus's master bolt has to be find if not this Western Civilization might end. " Artemis said exasperated

All hunters stood there shock at such revelation and who would dare steal Zeus's master bolt. And if it's not return a week today their Civilization might end too.

"Okay , I'll transport you. Be nice there. Don't burn the cabins there please. Last time you burned it Chiron has been depressed for how many weeks" Artemis said calmly then an evil smirk appeared on her face "On the other hand torture boys there okay?"

The hunters happily nodded their heads and in a nick of seconds they appeared near Camp Half Blood. They were about to step forward when they saw a boy appeared in front of them.

The Hunters aim there bows straight at the boy's shoulder while Artemis gestured them to stop. Saying

"Stop. I sense something powerful. Monster" Artemis hissed "Let's see the boy fight on his own when he's down we'll help" Artemis and the Hunters hide behind the bushes.

Percy cocked his head around and felt the presence of someone watching him. As the Primordial God of Darkness he saw Hunters and a certain Goddess hiding behind the bushes.

He was about to step forward when he heard a monstrous yell that he ever heard for the first time. He turned around saw a seven feet tall with huge muscles covering it's entire body with a cruel black eyes looking at him deathly. Percy gulped knowing that he would have his first fight except the fight she had with Nyx.

"What's this thing again?" Percy said to his self "Ugh. Mina , Monster? No . no. Mino- Oh your the Minotaur" Percy yelled causing the bull man to look at him warily. Rain started to pour. Percy didn't know what to do when a kid approached him yelling that they should run.

"Sir , let's run. That's a Minotaur. It's trying to kill me" The kid tugged Percy's hand shoving him inside the Camp but Percy let his hand go.

"Listen to me kiddo. I'll kill it okay? Get inside the border it won't pass there. Wait for me okay?" Percy said nicely handing the kid his bag and charge the Minotaur without using any weapon. Unknown to him all the Hunters including Artemis staring at him in shock.

Percy charged the monster he leaped straight up , kicking off the creature's head using it as a springboard turning in midair landing his butt on the creature's neck. Percy played with the bull holding his horn using it as a turning wheel. He drive the bull at the nearest tree slam it's head at the large trunk of the tree. The bull man looked intently at the entrance to Camp looking at the certain kid he was looking for. The bull was about to charge when Percy put his both hands in around the right horn pulling it backwards.

The monster tensed then- SNAP. The bull's horn was pulled out of it's head. Percy jump out on his back landing his bum on the floor with pointed rocks , Percy let out a loud groan. With outrage face the bull charged at Percy. Percy who was in panicked mode came kneeling , as the monster charged Percy drove the horn straight to it's side right under it's furry rib cage.

The monster dissolved in a golden light.

"That's what you get you beefy ground meat" Percy scoffed.

Percy approached the kid who was looking at him with awe. The kid handed him his stuff as he put the horn of the monster inside his backpack. Percy step inside the entrance noticing that it was not raining inside. He just shrugged it off and lead the way to talk to the Camp director.

The Hunters was at awe at the guy who just snap the Minotaur's horn single handedly. Even Artemis herself gaped at the scene when the guy just jump straight onto it's back. Never in her immortal life seen a guy like that who would carelessly jump just to get it's horn. Well besides Heracles who a arrogant prick.

Artemis cleared her throat to release the tension they had just feel "Let's go inside. Chiron's waiting , all the Hunters go to my cabin except you Zoe and Phoebe attend me" Artemis barked

Once they are all inside the campers groaned when they caught the sight of the Hunters while on the other hand the Campers just smirked at them evilly

"Lady Artemis , what brings you here? Chiron asked calmly when Artemis eyed her warily he widened his eyes in realization " Perhaps we talk this in the Big House , Perseus come with us. I want to talk to you" Percy gestured the young boy who he had saved to be brought at the Hermes Cabin.

Artemis , Zoe and Phoebe eyed Percy coldly sending shivers down his spine.

**A/N: Dun Dun Duuuuun XD  
****Hello people of the Earth XD**


	4. Chapter 4

Artemis , Zoe and Phoebe looked at Percy with cold eyes sending shivers down his spine. Percy just looked at them numbly not sure what to do. When everyone was seated Mr.D the Camp's director started his introduction to the new demigod.

"Ah yes. The Minotaur killer , welcome to Camp Half Blood. But don't expect me to be good to you" Dionysius started. Percy narrowed his eyes at his least favorite Olympian , except for Poseidon , Percy treated him as not a member of the Olympians he always stock to his mind that Poseidon's a prick.

Percy grudgingly nod at Dionysius introduction. Chiron gestured him to introduce himself in front of all the Head of each cabins. "I.. well , I'm Perseus Jackson , but er , I want to be called Percy" Percy said shyly

"Whatever Perry" Dionysius snapped at him

"It's Percy , P-E-R-C-Y" Percy said calmly but behind his calmness he can see Dionysius throat with hundred spears in it. But Chiron gestured him to tell the story how he defeated the Minotaur. Everyone just looked at him in awe as he told the story , even Dionysius peeked through his magazine and eyed Percy warily. Everyone just stared at him in silence until a certain daughter of Athena asked him.

"Where's the horn Percy?" The daughter of Athena asked looking at Percy expectantly.

"It's in my backpack miss. But I don't think I need it. So I'm giving it to Chiron" Everyone stared at him in shock even Dionysius drop his magazine. Percy noticed that everyone was staring him with shocked etched at their faces.

"What?" He asked numbly.

Chiron who had recovered from shock asked Percy " It's like a spoil of war Perseus you must keep it" Chiron said like it's the obvious thing in the world.

Percy just chuckled "I don't think I need it Chiron sir. You see , it's not like I'm gonna use it at the battle or something right? Keep it instead or use it as a decoration at the bathroom" Others laughed at Percy's suggestion but Artemis and CHiron frowned at him.

"Boy" Artemis spat like it's the disgusting word she could say "You risk your life to protect someone and that risking gave you a reward and it's the horn"

Percy shook his head defensively " I'm sorry Lady Artemis but at least the one I saved is worth it right? Besides I'm just helping the kid to live. But if you insist I'll put the horn in the bathroom myself if you guys don't want to" Percy said happily. Everyone looked at him like he'd grown two heads. Percy just gave them goofy grin ignoring the disbelief looks on everyone. Chiron shook his head and chuckled.

"You my boy , don't have an experience about monsters aren't you?" Chiron smiled. Percy shook his head and grinned. "Actually when I was... what? 10 years old I killed a what you called it the vampiric creature Mor.. Mormo? Right it's Mormo" Everyone gasped again.

"How'd you killed it?" Phoebe asked dryly impress of how the boy can killed a demonic creature at a young age. Well some of the Hunters can kill it eventually but not like him who killed it without training. Percy thought about it and said "I just throw the knife near it's heart." Percy chuckled remembering how he threw the knife aimlessly.

Artemis shook her head with amusement but chuckled too. "That's really a crazy idea but I'm glad you live. As I return to the topic why my Hunters are here , as you all know my father's master bolt has been stolen" Earning a loud gasp from Percy. Artemis rolled her eyes but continued the story "So as I was saying we think you need a quest to help us find father's master bolt. I'll be the one to choose who's going for the quest"

Artemis looked at Percy intently while Percy's scratching his head not looking at Artemis" I choose Perseus , Zoe and that daughter of Athena" Annabeth feel honored that Artemis chose her while the other two stood indignantly yelled in unison "WHAT and WHY"

"M'lady you can't possibly think that I'm traveling with a worthless boy. Let Phoebe joined the quest" Zoe snapped angrily. Artemis looked at Zoe with concern but she shook her head saying "No , I think Perseus will lead the quest. The way he killed the Minotaur proves that he can lead a quest"

"Lady Artemis , maybe that's just a coincidence. And no please , I don't know what to do" Percy cried. He don't want to go on a quest with 2 girls on his tow.

"That's why you have a daughter of Athena with you. The three of you have a perfect combination , Annabeth and Zoe with their knowledge and you with your skills. I have not seen a demigod who killed a Minotaur with it's bare hands" Artemis said triumphantly

"Percy , go at the attic. Talk to the oracle and return here afterwards assuming that your still normal" Chiron motioned Percy to go and talk to their oracle. Percy who look confused asked "Can I have a companion? I don't know where it is"

"Travis guide Percy at the attic but don't come with him upstairs" Chiron said to a certain son of Hermes who looked exactly like his brother.

The two of them walk awkwardly until Travis spoke " Hey Perce , get up there , I'll be here waiting" Percy nodded and thank Travis for waiting.

Percy went up the attic carefully holding his breath. He pulled the cord and the door swung open and a wooden ladder clattered into place. The warm air smelled like mildew and rotten wood and his instincts being a Primordial God of the Sea told him that he can smell Reptiles. The smell of snakes.

Percy walked through the attic until he saw something or someone. Looking at it made Percy shivered. He was about to talk when the mummy opened it's mouth and said :

_I am the spirit of Delphi, speaker of the prophecies of Phoebus Apollo_**,**

_slayer of the mighty Python. Approach, seeker, and ask_**.**

Percy walked more inches and said "What is my fate?" The mummy open it's mouth and talk the most horrid voice Percy could remember

_You shall go west and face the god who has turned_

_You shall find what was stolen , and see it safely returned_

_You shall be betrayed by one who called you friend_

_And you shall fail to save what matters most , in the end_

The mummy returned to it's position sitting in the attic smiling and staring at Percy intently. Percy who had recovered from shock run back down where Travis was waiting for him. He tugged his hand and run for his dear life. Muttering to his self that he won't talk to the Oracle again. Percy and Travis returned to the Big House where everyone looked at him with worry.

"So Perseus , what did the Oracle said?" Artemis asked sharply

"Well it said that I shall go west and face the god who has turned , I'll find what was stolen and I'll return it safely , but I'll be betrayed by one of my friends and I'll fail to save what matters to me in the end." Percy said trembling remembering the look of the Oracle and what is that matters to him made him worry.

"That's great you'll find the bolt but betrayed by who? And who's this god that turned?" Phoebe asked but no one in particular but Artemis answered her but looking at Percy "We still don't know but you three should rest. You live first thing in the morning" Artemis said standing up

**A/N: I'll clear this up. When Chaos found Percy he's not 5 years old. He's certainly 10 at that time. I just said that Percy's mom died while he's still 5 years old. Get it? Good.**

**Oh and by the way , THIS IS PERCY/ZOE fic not ANNABETH/PERCY! There are hundreds of Percabeth out there. Stop troubling me saying that Percy and Annabeth are much better. I'll tell you this , make an account write a friggin story about your Percabeth and stop troubling the shit out of me okay? Good! :D**

**Review guys if it's stupid or not :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Percy awakened by a presence surrounding him. He slowly opened his right eye to see who was looking at him. He saw Artemis , Annabeth and the hunter named Zoe. He yawned and stretch his hand freely.

"And the beast awake" Artemis said emotionless" Your backpack was organized by Annabeth , you all have to leave now. I'll be waiting for you the day before the winter solstice." Artemis was about to talk more when a blinding light appeared next to them wearing a warm smile for everyone.

"Lady Hestia , what brings you here?" Percy asked

"I would like to talk to Perseus in private if you all don't mind?" Hestia asked nicely

Everyone bowed at Hestia except for Artemis who narrowed her eyes but quickly nodded when she received a glare from her.

"Perseus , your first day here and you got a quest already! That is absolutely amazing! Anyway , I come here to give you my gift." Hestia smiled handling him a ball pen. Percy who was stupid , laugh his heart out why on earth his patron would give him a pen. Hestia looked at Percy with amusement until she realized he was laughing because she handed him a pen.

"Uncapped the pen Perseus" Hestia ordered. Percy obliged and took off the cap and the pen grew longer and heavier making Percy dropped it in the floor. It was a bronze sword with a double edge blade a leather wrapped grip and a flat hilt riveted with gold studs. Percy couldn't believe his eyes that his patron would give him a sword.

"Is that really for me?" he asked shock. Hestia nodded and smile.

"That's Anaklusmos Perseus. I hope you would keep it safe. Goodluck on your journey , I'll be watching you." Hestia gave Percy a warming hug before she erupted in flames.

Percy stared at the pen until someone knock on the door. "You know , we would like to start this quest rather than waiting for you while sitting your bum on the bed." Annabeth yelled from the other side of the door. Percy walked out of the room only to be greeted by a punch in his gut coming from a daughter of Athena.

"What was that for?" Percy winced

"Your late. We have to go. There's the van" Annabeth pointed at the van on top of the hill where he could see Chiron and Artemis waiting for them. The 3 of them walked inside the van with different emotions. For Annabeth she's excited to go on a quest to save a Gods weapon. Zoe she's irritated that she would go on a quest with a boy. But still honored that Artemis pick her. Percy he's quiet nervous being on a quest with a wise girl and a girl who hates men. He's glad that this hunter is not like Artemis that can turn men into jackalope but on the other hand she can kill him in the blink of an eye.

Percy sat on the very back of the van avoiding communication with the girls. He was really surprised that Artemis picked him to find the master bolt. They traveled all through out New York heading South. Chiron had guessed that the god who has turned was Hades the Lord of the Dead and he's assuming that Hades has the bolt. Percy was impressed to his self that his the Primordial God of the Darkness that they can survive going out of the Underworld without a problem. Still thinking what would happen to their quest Percy was knocked out of his reverie when Annabeth threw a crumpled paper at his face. He looked at her questioningly.

"We're here. Greyhound Station. Were riding a bus. C'mon" Zoe said hauling her backpack. Percy got out of the van last really trying not to make the girls pissed. The trio rode the bus quietly not until the bus stop and three old ladies bored on it. The old ladies sat behind the bus driver. The bus pulled out of the station, and they headed through the slick streets of Manhattan.

The three of them looked at each other and gulped. The old ladies are looking at them with hungry eyes. Annabeth stood and took out her invisible cap.

"What are you doing?" Zoe asked

"Trying to save my life. Duh? Those are Furies if you must know" Annabeth said back

"You can't just leave us here" Zoe snapped.

"Really? Watch me" Annabeth put her cap and she was gone from her view. Zoe stomped her foot in annoyance , she looked at Percy who was looking at her with amuse expression.

"What are you looking at? And what seems to be funny?" Zoe asked irritated "You know I could put an arrow between your eyes in a blink of an eye. Get your ass up and let's find a way to escape."

Percy looked out at the window and he saw Annabeth walking through the woods. Percy tugged Zoe's arm only to be slapped hard on the face.

"Damn it. What was that for?" Percy whined.

"You do not touch a hunter boy." Zoe spat.

"Fine. Then I won't tell you how to escape. Let's just stay here and wait for the furies to eat us" Percy said annoyed at her attitude. Zoe looked at him like he'd grown another head. The old ladies started to move towards them at the very back of the bus.

"Fine , what is your plan" Zoe said "Make it quick their coming"

"First swear on the River Styx that you won't tell anyone what I'm about to do" Percy said seriously. Zoe just looked at him confuse but nodded her head quickly " I , Zoe Nightshade swear on the River Styx that I won't tell anyone what your about to do. Now make it quick"

Percy tugged Zoe's hand and both of them were engulfed by a shadow. The duo appeared 20 feet away from the bus. Zoe looked at him shock. Percy just laugh hysterically seeing the dumbfounded faces of the furies.

"H..how?" Zoe gaped "A son of Hades? Your father stole the bolt" Zoe asked nervously

"I'm not a son of Hades.. just don't ask. I swear I'm not a son of Hades" Percy said leaving Zoe more confused than ever. The two of them started walking awkwardly.

"Ahm.. I think we have to find Annabeth" Percy suggested although he's quiet angry at her for leaving the two of them.

"What?" Zoe screeched "She leave us there , why should we find her?"

"Lady Artemis picked her to be on the quest we can't just leave her besides maybe the Furies still lurking around" Percy said back. "There look , there's a house , let's ask if Annabeth is there"

The two of them stopped in a house surrounded by gnomes. Percy tried to read the neon sign.

"What does it say?" He asked

"Aunty Em's Garden Gnome Emporium" Zoe read and looked at him "You don't know how to read?"

"Dyslexic" He answered. "I don't have a good feeling about this. Let's just go. Annabeth's maybe not here"

"Are you crazy? What if she's here? Besides we haven't eaten yet. Let's get inside." Zoe argued back. Zoe knocked on the door until a tall Middle Eastern woman stood in front of them. She wore a gown that covered everything except her hands and her head was wrapped in a veil while her eyes was glinted by a black gauze. Percy looked at her from head to foot and noticed a hissing sound in her head.

"Ah , is our friend by chance stopped here?" Percy asked nicely.

"Why yes dears. Get inside." The woman lead them at the dining area. Percy looked around and noticed that every corner stood different kinds of statues with different expression.

"Zoe , we need to go. Something's really weird here." Percy whispered. But Zoe didn't reply instead she eyed the plates that the woman's holding with full of burgers and fries.

"You two eat darlings." The woman leave them again and started cooking more. Percy squirmed in his seat feeling nervous. He noticed Zoe was half way through her burger.

"We need to go." Percy said again.

"What got in your panties boy? We'll leave when we finish this food" Zoe said back.

The woman returned with more burgers in the plate. Percy eyed her veil with a confused look.

"What's that hissing noise in your veil?" Percy asked the woman. Before the woman could react Zoe nudge him the ribs.

"Don't be rude. She might get angry and might want payments in return" Zoe whispered

"Oh , where are my manners. My name is Aunty Em" The woman said kindly.

"Thanks for the food Aunty Em , I'm Zo..." Zoe was interrupted by Aunty Em.

"Your welcome Zoe dear. Can I have a picture of you two?" Aunty Em asked nicely. Zoe nodded her head immediately while Percy shook his head vigorously.

"We really have to go. You said our friend was here , where is she?" Percy asked and received a glare from Zoe.

"Did I say that? My bad. Let's take your picture." Aunty Em lead Zoe at the bench near the goat looking statue while Percy stood beside Zoe but he's not sitting.

"Okay you two smile , because faces are the most difficult part of this. " Aunty Em said unwrapping her veil. From a distance someone yelled at them and Percy and Zoe was sure that it was Annabeth's voice.

"You two , close your damn eyes"

Line Break

"Wha..what are you doing? You dare come back here after you leave us in the bus? Let go of me." Zoe screeched when Annabeth drag her outside the house. Annabeth winced on how Zoe yelled at her. Zoe kept on yanking her hand away from Annabeth's grasp but to no avail Annabeth held her tightly. When they are twenty feet away from the house Annabeth let go of Zoe's hand.

"I..I'm sorry but Percy said to drag you out of the house. He'll get out alive there I think" Annabeth said.

"You think? That's reassuring. M'lady we'll get mad at us if that boy dies and we can't return that stupid bolt" Thunder rumbled in the distance "I mean.. Let's just get back there. Get that boy out alive" Zoe started walking towards back to Aunty Em's house when the image of Percy coming out there with a large towel covering Aunty Em's head.

Line Break

"You two close your damn eyes"

"Daughter of Athena" Aunty Em snarled "Did your mother sent you here for her debt?"

_Holy shit. I knew it somethings weird in this house. Em..M. Medusa. That's why there's a hissing noise" Percy thought._

__Percy quickly pushed Zoe off the bench. He saw Zoe crawling away from Medusa's sight. Out of the shadows he can saw Annabeth holding a bat with her eyes close shut. Annabeth hit Medusa's head with the baseball bat. Percy took it as an opportunity to backed away and hide in a statuary. Percy tugged Annabeth's hand signaling that she can open her eyes.

"How can you see me?" She asked shocked

"Let's say it's a coincidence. Get Zoe out of here. Both of you. Now!" Percy ordered looking at Medusa who's still unconscious. He grabbed a glass ball and push Annabeth out of the way. By now he can see Annabeth dragging an angry Zoe away from the house.

Percy moved at the back side of Medusa looking at her through the glass ball. Medusa started stirring and when the time she got up Percy uncapped his sword and lunged towards Medusa's neck slicing it into two parts. Percy felt something on the ground and he was sure that it was Medusa's head. He looked for a towel and wrapped he head with his eyes closed. He went outside and he can hear the two girls arguing. He saw Zoe turned around ready to go back at the house but when she saw Percy she gaped at him.

"Let's go? What should we do about this head?" He asked tiredly

"Send it to Camp" Annabeth suggested

"Are you crazy? Talk to Chiron first , he might open that towel without noticing it was Medusa" Zoe snapped. Annabeth glared at her.

"Why are you mad at me? Because you didn't get to be the hero who sliced Medusa's head?" Annabeth barked

"I don't care about the head. I'm just saying that you should warn Chiron first." Zoe argued back. On the other hand Percy just looked at the two worriedly that they might kill each other.

"Okay stop. I'll keep it in the bag" Percy suggested "You two stop fighting we don't want anyone of us to get killed yet and besides it's just a head you two fight like a baby"

"Give me the head I'll keep to me instead" Annabeth said seriously.

"No. Let it stay at the boy's bag. You might turn me into stone" Zoe mocked. Annabeth glared at Zoe harshly and took out her dagger while Zoe snapped her fingers and her bow appeared in her hands.

_A/N: Sorry for the wrong grammar guys. Living in Korea made my tongue twist XD  
Annabeth and Zoe killing each other looks fun XDD_


	6. Chapter 6

Percy took a step forward holding the girls weapons with his bare hands looking at the two seriously. The girls looked at him with an annoyed expression.

"You two will not kill each other" Percy said seriously.

"I don't take orders from a boy" Zoe snapped.

"Well you do now! Since I'm leading this quest I will not allow you two kill each other until I said so." Percy said sternly. The girls just looked at him surprise. "You two will stay out of each other. Let's just spend in the night in the woods. And about this head I'll deal with it later." Percy said seriously. The two girls just looked at him but they wisely nodded. The trio camped in the woods a hundred yards away from Medusa's lair.  
Zoe decided that they sleep in shifts but Percy ignored her. Annabeth lay on the ground with her backpack using it as a pillow.

"Stay here. I'll just do something" Percy said hauling his backpack with him. Zoe looked at him confused.

"Wait , I'm not going to stay here with her." Zoe said gesturing to Annabeth who was snoring. "I'll come with you"

"I'm a boy" Percy said.

"Do you want her to die?" Zoe asked seriously.

"Fine , but whatever your going to see you will not tell it to anyone" He said. Zoe looked at him confused but grudgingly nodded. The two walked away from Annabeth leaving her there sleeping. Percy closed his eyes muttering some words she couldn't understand. Zoe look around feeling a warm breeze surrounding them. She cocked her head only to meet the Goddess of the Hearth smiling at the two them warmly.  
Zoe bowed at her immediately while Percy hug her patron. Zoe's eyes widen when she saw Percy hugging a Maiden Goddess.

As Zoe recovered from her shock she pointedly looked at Hestia "Lady Hestia , what brings you here?"

"Perseus called for me" She replied

"What? Why?" Zoe asked utterly confused.

"Percy here is my champion." Hestia said making Zoe gasped "Anyway I came here to get Medusa's head. I don't want any of you to turn to stone and please Zoe don't try making fight with that daughter of Athena it's only a waste of time" Hestia said. Zoe just nodded numbly. Hestia took the head wrapped in a towel. She turned to Percy and looked at him sadly "Remember Perseus my gift from you. Don't lose it" She said before she erupted in flames. Percy looked confused but he hold the pen tightly in his pocket. Zoe just eyed Percy completely bewildered. Before she could ask more Percy started walking back at their camp where Annabeth's sleeping peacefully.

"You sleep first. I'll just watch you guys" Percy said turning back and climbing the nearest tree.

"How can I trust you that you will not do anything to us?" Zoe asked seriously.

"I swear on the River Styx that I'll not do any harmful things to the two of you other than stare while you sleep. Happy now?" Percy asked. Thunder rumbled in the distance. Zoe eyed completely confused on why she's letting a boy talk to her like that. But exhaustion captured her body and she let herself sleep and enter into a horrible dream.

Zoe found herself standing near the Camp's border. But she knew something's wrong in the camp , even though she don't like that insufferable camp she cannot deny the fact that most demigods lives will be in danger. She can see monsters that are freely passing the border. Demigods and other nature spirits are trying to fight the monsters that keeps on invading the camp. From the corner of her eye she saw Phoebe her other best friend besides from Artemis shooting arrows from a cyclopes. Zoe couldn't move or even talk as she watched in horror when a Cyclopes get a hold of Phoebe's bow and held her hand tightly. Phoebe tried to yank her hand away but the Cyclopes grip her hand tightly and the Cyclopes walked away from her view , before Zoe could react she woke up with a start.

"You okay? Your sweating" Percy said while eating a burgers.

"Yeah I'm good. Where's Chase? And where'd you get that food?" Zoe asked

"What do you want to eat?" Percy said ignoring her questions.

"Same as yours" Zoe said referring to his burgers and fries. Percy clapped his hands together and plate of burgers appeared in front of her. Zoe stumbled in shock making Percy chuckled.

"Relax , Hestia's champion here. She gave me the ability to make foods just like her" He said.

"Care to explain why are you Lady Hestia's champion?" Zoe asked. She really wanted to know about Percy's biography. He said he's not a son of Hades but he can shadow travel. He's Hestia's champion something that really didn't happen from the last millennia. To Zoe's surprise he wisely shook his head making Zoe frown.

"When the right time comes. I need to trust someone first , I believe you know that because you really don't trust boys. For now your winning yourself a trustworthy boy here." Percy said making Zoe stifled a laugh but she completely understands that you have to trust someone before you trust your secrets to them. "About Annabeth I don't know last night I saw her fidgeting something in my backpack but since I'm tired I just sleep and let her do what she wants. She organized that bag anyway" Percy continued.

"She's wasting our time , there's only 5 days left till the winter solstice. That girl keeps on slowing us down. If she don't return in ten minutes we'll leave her" Zoe said sternly. Percy gulped and nodded his head numbly. He must agree , first Annabeth leaves them when they're on the bus second because of her they ended up in Medusa's lair and now she's no where to be seen again. Percy tried to look at her shadow but to no avail Annabeth's no where to be seen.

After a minute Annabeth return with a grin crept on her face. Something on Annabeth's aura made Percy shiver.

"So let's go?" Annabeth said catching the attention of Percy and Zoe.

"Where have you been?" Zoe snapped.

"None of your business" Annabeth snapped back.

"I'm telling you these Chase , if you leave us again I wouldn't have a doubt to leave you too. Your the reason were slowing time to get that bolt." Zoe said seriously.

"What are you talking about?" Annabeth said angrily.

"Annabeth" Percy sighed "Please don't go anywhere without us again , I don't know your reasons why you keep on going by yourself and I don't have a plan to know it. But we only have a few days before the solstice. We're still far away from Los Angeles. So if you don't mind we gotta go." Annabeth nodded but still glaring at Zoe she don't know why her blood boils whenever she talk to Zoe.

"We have to walk a mile or two there's a station there and it leaves in the afternoon" Percy said while walking. The two girls just followed him still glaring at each other. When the trio arrives they already aboard the the station. They spent two days on the Amtrak train going west. Their whole ride was peaceful because of Percy. Whenever one of the girls would start a fight he would jump in the way and get their weapons. He had received a slapped from both girls for touching them the worst was Zoe.  
When Annabeth had drifted in her dreamland Percy slipped next to Zoe while the latter just raised an eyebrow.

"Can I ask?" Percy said.

"Your already asking" Zoe said back

"Touche. So ah.. back at the woods when your sleeping what dream did you have? I mean you keep on frowning. Something bad's going in the trip?" He asked warily

Zoe sighed she didn't want to share her dreams but there's something in Percy's eyes that made her to do it. "I dreamed about the camp. Monsters keep on invading it. And my best friend Phoebe someone took her... I don't really know if it's true but something's telling that the Camp is in danger" Zoe said exasperated.

"What happen to the border.. Ahm we'll find a way to know if it's true. Later let's talk to Chiron I'll IM him if you want" He said. But Percy himself was worried about the Camp it's his first time there and he don't want to see demigods suffering or mostly killed by monsters.

Annabeth wake up after an hour. She saw the Gateway Arch and she's looking at it sadly. They pulled into the Amtrak station downtown. The intercom told them that they have a three-hour layover before departing for Denver**.**

Annabeth tugged Percy and Zoe's hand dragging them outside the station.

"HEY! What in the name of Olympus are you doing?" Zoe yelled.

"You said you don't want me to leave you guys. So you'll go with me." Annabeth said back.

"And what are we going to do?" Percy asked

"Sightseeing pea brain"

"I don't have time for that. Let's just wait here" Zoe said loosing from the grip of Annabeth's hand.

"Fine. I'll go there alone." Annabeth huffed indignantly. Percy and Zoe exchange looks and sighed.

"Fine. We're just going to ride it to the top and we'll return here" Percy said while Zoe nod grudgingly.

They went to the Arch about a mile away from the station. Zoe was irritated of Annabeth's lecture about the Arch she keeps on looking for distraction but Annabeth's voice was like a megaphone to her ears. The trio entered the elevator with a fat lady with chihuahua on it's tow. The fat lady has beady eyes; pointy coffee stained teeth , a floppy denim hat and a dress that bulged so much. The fat lady looked at Percy with fear in her eyes. She can feel the presence of Percy was powerful compared to a normal demigod. The trio arrived at the top of the Arch. Annabeth just keep on telling how she would have built the same things but with bigger windows and see through floors while Zoe keep on groaning and eyeing the fat woman. Percy kept on looking at the fat woman , something on her presence made him nervous.

The observation deck would be closing for a few minutes. Annabeth loaded herself quickly in the elevator and closed the elevator before Zoe could hopped in.

"What is wrong with her?" Zoe yelled.

"Hey hey. We'll just ride the next okay? Annabeth's getting weird every second" Percy said quite dissapointed at Annabeth's attitude. The two of them waited for the next elevator to come up. They didn't notice that the fat woman is approaching them.  
The fat woman smiled at the two them which they returned quickly. Zoe popped her eyes out when she saw the fat woman's tongue was the shape of a fork.  
She cocked her head if Percy saw that too but Percy's eyes were fixed on the elevator. Zoe tugged Percy's arm dragging him at the corner.

"Wait.. what are you doing? The elevator..." Zoe clumped her hand at Percy's mouth and looked a him deadly serious.

"We're gonna die here. Did you see? The fat woman's tongue is shape as a fork? And that dog of her's something's wrong with it. Think of something for us to get out of here" Zoe hissed.

Before Percy could reply the Chihuahua yapped at Percy loudly.

"Ma'am your dog's barking at me" Percy said nervously. The fat woman just gave Percy a creepy smile.

"Chimera dear not dog" The fat woman said making Zoe stumbled at her spot.

"C..chimera? Th..that means yo..your E..Echidna? Mother of Monsters?" Zoe squeaked

"Yes dear. It's really an honor to kill a huntress and a powerful demigod. I believe your name is Zoe Nightshade right?" Echidna said gesturing her hand at Zoe's direction. "What about you demigod? What's your name?" She hissed at Percy.

"It's none of you business fat woman" Percy barked making Echidna's eyes flame in anger.  
Percy held Zoe's arm and dragged her back at the elevator but Echidna's laughing at them.

"Are you stupid? You just made her mad" Zoe hissed "What now?"

"My dear huntress looked out the window , can you see that river? It will save you dear just jump." Echidna growled.

"Your insane" Percy glared at her" She's a huntress how can she survive jumping in a hundred feet building with only a small river to land on" Percy argued with her.

"Ah , you don't trust the gods eh? You little cowards. Then just die now young ones. I would love to see my son eat your head out. Going on a quest without trusting each other? That's new. This huntress here is not what you think." Echidna laughed.

"Perseus do you trust me?" Zoe whispered making Percy frown at her and curious of what Echidna said. "I can shad..." The chimera sent a column of fire at their direction but Percy didn't decipher what just happened. Zoe tugged her hands with his and dragged him outside the window with their clothes on fire.

_A;N : Again sorry for the grammar guys. Still studying English and now I'm back at Korea... Argh! Can't help it , I'm not that good in English. Sorry! :D_


End file.
